


Just making a mess

by Lovinglarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Comeplay, I'm Serious, M/M, Overstimulation, dub con, on a car, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovinglarry/pseuds/Lovinglarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is mad and he fucks Harry on the hood of his car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just making a mess

Zayn opened and closed the door after pushing Harry outside. He was mad. So mad. He thought bringing Harry to this club would be a nice idea. Not some kind of sickening joke.  
Zayn grabbed both the boy’s wrists and pushed him, his back colliding with the car door.

“Zayn…I”

– “shut up” Zayn got closer to Harry and pressed his body into him. It was the middle of the night and the street was rather calm and Harry was whimpering when Zayn separated his legs and nudged his knee between them. “I’m sorry I didn’t know you…” Harry tried again. His voice was cut off by the sound of a zipper and a fumbling of pants. Tonight was supposed to be relaxing. Kinda. With a few shots and maybe some drunk dancing. But somehow Harry ended up behind a couch between Liam’s legs. He eventually was caught by a tipsy Niall who thought was really funny to joke about the situation. But Niall was the only one laughing. And the thing is, Liam is kind of Zayn’s property. And right now he was pushing Harry to his knees by placing two hands on his shoulders. Harry was protesting. He was tired and a bit drunk and in the middle of the street and had Zayn’s cock aligned right in front of his eyes.

“Take it.” Zayn grabbed the bottom of his cock and pressed his head on Harry’s closed lips “Take my cock Harry I know you want it” Harry didn’t want it, he honestly wanted to go to sleep, but he would never refuse a good prick to suck. And so he opened his mouth and welcomed Zayn’s half hard length. Zayn shoved in and out, fingers digging in the back of the curly haired boy. And Harry was taking it, feeling Zayn stiffen on his tongue, the tip tickling the backside of his throat. Harry couldn’t move, Zayn’s grip was too tight and he was fucking his mouth anyway. His eyebrows were drawn together as he was fighting back the tears, the air he was struggling to breathe got caught inside of his mouth and he started choking. Only increasing the pleasurable feeling for Zayn. But Harry didn’t like it at all. He took it, he took all of Zayn’s length holding himself on the boy’s thighs

“Aaah fuck—shit Harry” Zayn gasped when Harry tried his best to swallow him. the muscles were pulsing over his cock making it harder and harder for Zayn to contain himself. He tugged Harry’s hair when the boy’s cheeks were popping red and eyes filled with tears. Harry released a big gulp of air. His lips were puffy and had turned a dark shade of terracotta. A long streak of saliva was still dangling from his bottom lip, running up to the tip of Zayn’s cock. And fuck he looked hot, Zayn cursed under his breath. Harry’s chin was drooling with saliva and precome. Suddenly he coughed again this time releasing part of the fluids he had caught in his throat. He spat on the floor, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. His breaths were evening but he was still on his knees in front of Zayn’s leaking cock pointing directly at him.

The sound of an engine was heard and both heads snapped to the left. Fear was soon gone as the car took a turn therefore not seeing the two lads in the dark. Zayn took his opportunity and stood Harry up by the shoulders.

“Harry..” Zayn said. He was shorter than the young one, but his grip was tight and Harry was sure he was going to wake up with a few marks that would remain for days. 

“I’m gonna fuck you Harry. Over the hood…yeah”

Harry knew that wasn’t a request or a question. Zayn would fuck him anyway. He was still sore from Louis earlier before who had found it fun to violate him with his own dick in time with huge sex toy. Harry did like it. But it hurt so bad after a few moments. And now the promise of a new dick up his asshole was everything but good for his sanity. He was just thinking about ways of getting out of this while Zayn was folding his body in two over the car. He hadn’t noticed he was hard until his crotch pressed on the cool metal. Instinctively he rolled his hips gently, seeking for some sort of soothing friction. He mumbled a soft “yes” when his groin found contact with the metal. This was too good, he almost forgot he was about to get wrecked for the second time today. Almost. Not until Zayn fumbled with his belt loop, popping it open and pushing the fabric down to his knees. Harry cursed himself for not wearing underpants. They clung too tight to his bum anyway. It would’ve been uncomfortable.

Zayn crouched and aligned his face to Harry’s tight hole. Well it wasn’t that tight anymore. Zayn lifted his hand and brushed his thumb over the puckered area. Harry shivered. He was still too sensitive he couldn’t do this. 

“Z-zayn no…”

– “ Which one was it this time Harry?” Zayn spread Harry’s cheeks with his thumbs , exposing Harry’s hole to the cold night. Harry was panting. Both his hands were holding on whatever he could hold on. Zayn lifted his middle finger and slowly inserted it into Harry’s tight muscle. It was like Harry was sucking him in. Louis had come inside of him not wanting to make a mess and Zayn could feel it. He withdrew his finger only half surprised to see it soaked with a white liquid. He frowned for two seconds then stood up. “  
You didn’t answer Harry…who was it? Do we even know him…” And Harry was still panting, making a wet patch on the hood. 

“Was it Niall? He hasn’t fucked you in a while.” Harry shook his head, not believing this was happening. They would usually never talk about who was fucking who just in case things could get awkward between the five of them. 

“Or Liam…he quite likes that little arse of yours” 

Zayn took his length in his hand, placing the tip just at Harry’s rim. Harry stopped breathing. And shook his head again. This time trying to tell Zayn to stop. That he needed time. But Zayn wasn’t even looking at him. He was staring at his wet finger. He slowly parted his lips and sucked it dry. He let the semen rest on his tongue a little bit. Loving the salty taste of it. He was almost sure of whose it belonged to. 

“Louis. Only Louis comes in you and leaves you stretched like that. Its him isn’t it?” 

And Zayn pushed in in one short thrust. Harry tried to scream but his voice was weak. So weak, Zayn had wrecked him. He exactly knew what he was doing. The same thing happened to Niall when he dared palm Liam under the dinner table. Harry closed his eyes, trying to adjust the burning stretch. Zayn placed his hand on his hips and rocked back. He was slow. He knew going slow would make Harry feel every inch of him. He knew it would increase the pain. And Harry dropped his head and he cried. Not because it hurt but because he was frustrated. He had a fucking dick inside him and all he was begging for was for Zayn pounding into him like they were gonna die the next day.

“Still tight” Zayn breathed pushing back in. “fucking tight” He picked speed, over a shuddering Harry. Harry took hold of his cock and stroked himself. He was going to make this as short as possible. Maybe if he came pretty fast…..But Zayn wasn’t having any of Harry’s sensing. He slapped his hand away and clenched his balls between thick fingers. And this time Harry screamed because it hurt. It hurt so much and the pressure was so bad. So bad it felt good.

“shut up don’t want to be waking the neighbours” And that’s where it started. Zayn knew he was hurting Harry, so he angled himself and pounded. And Harry’s screams turned into little whines. Zayn was pounding right into his nerves right where he wanted him to be. But he could still feel pain. It was good pain. Harry’s skin was slapping against the cold metal nearly making him forget about the awful sting. 

“do you want me to go harder Harry?” and Harry’s voice answered for him before his brain could register. So Zayn fucked him harder the sound of skin slapping skin echoing in the empty street. 

“Zayn..zayn please I want to come.”

– “you can’t” Zayn lifted Harry’s leg and leaned his body slightly sideways. Harry drummed his flat palm on the hard surface. This was too good. Zayn was too good at this. His cock was leaking but he couldn’t orgasm. Zayn was holding too tight but he was fucking him just right. And Harry decided to get vocal. Fuck the pain.

“Zayn..yes yessss” he hissed, rocking back and lifting his leg even higher, hooking his leg a bit more deeply into Zayn’s elbow. And Zayn couldn’t believe it. Harry was fucking himself back like a pornstar and was muttering incoherent things. “Oh my god Harry…you’re such a…”

– “yeah yeah fuck that. Take me…Zayn h-harder”. Harry shifted so that his backside was sitting on the hood. He circled Zayn’s waist with his legs causing the other boy to let go of his hold and slip his shaft out, dripping with his pre come and used semen. 

“Com’here” Harry whispered and hooked his arms to Zayn’s neck pushing his hole on the throbbing dark cock. He moaned, feeling full again and threw his head to the crook of Zayn’s shoulder. Their still clothed bodies were rubbing in a tangle of limbs and sweat and Harry was rocking on Zayn’s dick, groaning and grunting in the shell of his ear. Zayn fucked him harder if he could, so hard Harry’s curls were bouncing and the car would sure break if they kept it at this pace. But neither of them could care. Harry’s body was vibrating and his walls were contracting. This was it, he felt his orgasm build up again.

“Zayn….zayn I’m cuming”  
– “wait!” And Zayn grabbed his balls again. This time a bit higher so it wouldn’t hurt. Harry had been such a good boy so why not please him a bit. He thrusted for fifteen more seconds before forcing himself to his climax, sloppily thrusting in and out, producing wet mushy sounds. He quickly slipped out and crouched again , never letting his hand go. He looked down at Harry’s hole. It was red and sore and was dripping cum. Zayn couldn’t resist. He brought his tongue out and poked the rim. Harry shivered making a rather embarrassing noise. This time it was too much. Harry tried to push Zayn’s head back but Zayn was holding on, sucking his own come out of Harry’s hole. Harry’s legs were dangling in the air, his ankles digging into Zayn’s shoulders. He needed to come so badly. He was about to speak when Zayn stood up, mouth full and already ducking down again. He took harry in his mouth, coating him with his fluids, skilfully bobbing up and down. Harry’s whole body was shaking and his cock was on the verge of exploding. 

“Zaynnnn” he whined just as Zayn’s mouth was climbing up again. Not even sucking. Just making a mess. Zayn let go and motioned Harry to put his hands around his own shaft. On around the skin and the other one covering the tip. “Come on Harry…come for me” Zayn stroked a free parcel of Harry’s skin, making the boy scream and come into his hand.

Harry breathed deeply looking down at the pool of cum darkening his pants. He licked his hand but soon dropped the action, the tasted was horrible. Mixed cum wasn’t really his thing. Zayn zipped his pants and was already pushing Harry’s back up. “Hey wait…can I clean or..”

–“no. I’m leaving you like this. You enjoyed this a little bit too much for my liking so I’m gonna leave you so wet people are gonna think you wet yourself” Harry sighed in disbelief. Zayn could be pretty evil sometimes. He tried to get up but his legs screamed “no way” and he quickly caught himself on Zayn’s arm. His bum was sore , so sore he was sure even wearing pants would make his life a living hell. But that was too bad. He had promised his ass to Niall for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> that was filthy


End file.
